guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gate opener
Origins Can anyone confirm whether this term existed before March 2007? I coined the term while working on my LDOA, then started seeing it everywhere... I'm wondering whether I in fact created it, or just didn't notice it before I started using it. Auntmousie 21:28, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :I have never heard of this.. 09:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::I used to have a perma-pre character, but ended up moving them to the searing. And in all the time I was there I never saw it being used. Now I've made another perma-pre, it's everywhere! It always used to be gate opener, and tbh I find monkey as more of an insult than a job; oh well. =P 81.77.10.240 17:57, 21 April 2008 (UTC) PSCGO Sounds like a commercial to me. Someone care to reword? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Re-worded. Ahem. Seriously though, if we don't document item prices we shouldn't have that on IMO-- - (Talk/ ) 18:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. Suppose that works too :) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Remove Purpose? Do we want to remove the purpose of being a gatemonkey? Namely that someone can get to the other side for phat l00t or XP? Otherwise, it seems to be a somewhat thin article. Or maybe move that information into a note? JonTheMon 21:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) "enhanced movement speed through skills" As far as I know there are no skills in pre that enhance movement, so this is redundant. Only bunnies or other all-over-Tyria-including-pre drops could have possibly done it, and apparently have failed... (not even a 50% boost? didn't think it was that far. O_O) RoseOfKali 18:35, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :You are completely correct with that. There are NO available speed enhancement skills in pre searing, and sweet tooth items can only be used in town. The fact that it lists consumables only means that someone at some point used some glitch to bring that crap over there. Cons in pre searing... now thats pretty sad. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 18:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::The "it" in "it lists" is I. I wrote the line about speed enhancements; I didn't check for skills, and it is no problem to edit that out. I remember the fact from a discussion in Ascalon at the time of the last birthday celebration: the Birthday Cupcake drops in Pre-Searing and gives a 25% speed boost in explorables, but that is not enough to open the gate. If anyone wants to verify that, I still have some. --◄mendel► 20:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Link to the discussion on pre-searing.com: http://www.presearing.com/forum2/index.php?topic=15057.0 --◄mendel► 20:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) GM ...That's game master, right? I must say it's been quite some time since I tried a perma-pre, but I've never seen it called a "GM".-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :GM is used every day in PRE for Gate Monkey. It might have other uses in-game. There's always a couple of ''LF GM or GM LFG in the trade window. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, that's gotta be a relatively new term then, as I never saw it about a year-10 months ago. [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC)